


巴黎故梦

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 总而言之是一个偷鸡不成蚀把米的心机扎。ABO，脏黄雷，ooc，不要看，看了也不要骂我。





	巴黎故梦

巴黎故梦

上 

城市不会泄露自己的过去，只会把它像手纹一样藏起来，写在每一块破败的砖瓦、每一截残缺的护栏，街巷里封条贴紧的窗格和荷枪实弹的德国士兵们中间。1940年，巴黎，对德投降后的三个月，战争的瘟疫与病痛已经浸透了这台庞大机器的每一片机理，每一道刻印都是陷落留下的痕迹。暮冬时节，奥利维尔的阿德勒轿车沿着废弃的电车轨道穿过布下重重检查哨岗的香榭丽舍大街，最后停在了郊区外一座漂亮的别墅宅邸前。

奥利维尔·吉鲁走下车的时候花园里并没有传来阿丽娜热络而熟悉的吠声，他平时差不多烦透了这条狗，今日异样的沉默倒让他迟疑了好一下。不过奥利维尔很快找到了答案所在，花园里出现了一张崭新的，年轻的面孔，正蹲下来专心致志地逗弄阿丽娜的下巴和耳朵。

年轻人更快一步地瞧见了他，他直起身来，老朋友似的朝吉鲁挥挥手，用一种快乐的腔调问好。“倒霉的雪天，是不是，先生？”

吉鲁眯起眼睛来在记忆里搜寻了一番，并没有找到这位杰布森聘来的新园丁的名字。“你真走运。”他平淡无波地回应，“这狗难伺候得很。”

“真的？”年轻人笑得无辜又恰如其分，“今天是我第一次遇到她。”他揉了揉阿丽娜敏锐地支棱起来的耳朵，而这条素来以暴躁难驯著称的德国黑背居然没有一点发火的迹象，就那么理所当然地用尾巴扫了扫年轻人的掌心。“您一定是来前往杰布森少校的晚宴赴约的，我能请您帮我个忙吗？”

吉鲁从他的鼻音里听出了细微的比利时口音，他挑了挑眉梢。“你是瓦隆人？”

“我只能回答您，我对荷兰语一窍不通，先生。”比利时人熟稔地拿捏着态度和腔调，让语气刚刚好维持在真诚和恰如其分的慌张之间，“事情是这样的，我是杰布森少校的客人，但我肯定是出门的时候太着急，弄丢了邀请函——。”

骗子。吉鲁几乎是在对上他眼神的第一刻就盖棺下了定论，他几不可闻地从鼻腔发出了一小声嗤音。“那么看来你只好留在这里了。”他风度翩翩地说，侧身绕开了比利时人大步流星地朝前走，“多可怜啊。”

比利时骗子的声音顿时漏掉了胸有成竹和镇静的部分。“先生！——吉鲁先生，等一下，我没有骗你！我可以证明！”

法国人的脚步一下子停住了，他面无表情地站定片刻，然后转身回来跨前几部像拎企鹅一样一把拽过瓦隆人的领子揪到了眼前，“你怎么知道我的名字？”

企鹅在他手里奋力挣扎了起来，有点可怜地划着两条胳膊，“我听说过您。”他淡绿色的眼珠慌张得乱转，小心地偷瞄吉鲁的神态甚至有点可怜兮兮的意味，“事实上，Abwehr*在法国处的每位军官的名字我都有所了解…您肯定猜到我的工作是什么了。”

（*德国军事情报局）

吉鲁确实猜到了，他只沉默了不到两秒，就放开了比利时人。“情报局什么时候开始招募瓦隆人了？”

“使用异国国籍的特工是帮助我们更顺利地进出英格兰的惯用手段，您一定清楚这个。我可以证明自己的身份。”他说，费力地从那个皱巴巴的口袋里掏了半天，总算从一把钥匙、五颜六色的糖果纸和一卷十元面值的兹罗提下面挖出来一张边角拳曲发皱的名片，埃登·阿扎尔，军事情报局，照片是一个笑容快活的绿眼睛男孩，下巴刮得干干净净。“您看。”他兴高采烈地说，用食指和拇指夹住名片在自己的脸颊旁边比划了一下，“我说了，我没有在骗你。”

吉鲁不置可否。“它看起来像被水泡过。”

“是汽水。”阿扎尔不太好意思地说，“您现在可以相信我了吗？我在这里呆了半天，也没人愿意理我，外边儿很冷，真要命，保安一直在叫我滚蛋…”

有意思。吉鲁想，他说：“跟着我。”他懒洋洋地挪动步子，踏上了夸张地铺满台阶的红色地毯，步入会场。姑娘们咯咯笑着把手背递给他，侧过身来亲吻他的面颊，党卫军警员一板一眼地向他行纳粹军礼，不难看出，奥利维尔·吉鲁上尉是整个宴会厅里最引人瞩目的存在，他英俊和迷人的风度，深邃的蓝色眼睛，颀长英挺的腰身和不凡的谈吐无疑能够成为任何公众场合的焦点。结束必要的应酬后，他打老远就一眼瞧见了急匆匆向他们的方向走来的宴会主人。

他并不喜欢杰布森，像大多数被纳粹理论洗脑过头的警察头子那样，此人臃肿而贪婪，狂热又极端，狡猾狠毒，人脉极广，同样在情报局法国处里占据了一号角色。不过没必要和他交恶，毕竟在占领区，没人有本事办得出杰布森这样特别的宴会。“像以往一样准时，奥利维尔。”杰布森少校在笑容满面跟他握手的同时从善如流地收下了那只作为礼物的镀金鼻烟盒，然后把目光转了方向，“你这身礼服是怎么回事，埃登？”

小个子的瓦隆人低头看了看被花土和雪沾得皱巴巴脏兮兮的领带，耳根有点泛红。“对不起，杰布森先生。”他小声哼哼道。

杰布森少校大笑起来。“给你介绍一下，这是奥利维尔，显然是法国处最有经验和魅力的长官；这是埃登，Abwehr前途无量的小伙子，显然你们刚刚已经有过短暂而且愉快的会晤了。”

吉鲁附和道。“是很愉快。”

“那么请务必让这样融洽的氛围一直保持下去。”杰布森慢吞吞地回答，“很抱歉，娜塔莉娅在等我，必须失陪一下。”

吉鲁乐得其成，他转过身，一把揪住了准备从他身边溜开的阿扎尔。“所以你已经学会了使用秘密墨水传递信件，是吗？”

阿扎尔眨了一下眼睛。“原来话题绕来绕去还是在测试我，我还以为那张名片已经说明了一切呢。”

奥利维尔干笑了几声，然后骤然探身朝前拽住了阿扎尔的衣领，手腕使力下压把他死死按在靠椅上。“那张蠢名片根本代表不了什么。”法国人不耐烦地说，“杰布森少校相信你，我可不是。告诉我，你到底是谁，你想要的是什么？”

静静地沉默了几秒，维持着被压在座椅上的被动姿势，他笑了起来。“先生，长官。你是个聪明人，我们别做无意义的试探——我的答案对你来说有多大的价值呢？我可以说是出自信念，理想，或者整个欧洲大陆沦陷的必然趋势下的投机行动，但假如我是一个英国间谍，是敌人，那么你认为此时此刻我的答案又会有什么不同？”

吉鲁盯着他，阿扎尔没有任何回避地回望他的眼睛，他的笑容并未消退，依旧坦率而真诚，只有眼底淡淡地泛起了尖锐的讥诮。吉鲁在这一刻必须要承认他在此之前对这个小个子比利时人的魄力和水平有所低估。“你很聪明。”奥利维尔若有所思地说，慢慢地放开了手，“同时，你是对的。”

“所以我通过测试了吗？”

“没有。”吉鲁哼了一声，“还差的远。”

“不管怎么说，谢谢你，奥利维尔。”瓦隆人的语气又变回了那只无害的、自来熟的小企鹅，擅作主张地更改了对吉鲁的称呼，“谢谢你愿意带我进来——不然麻烦就真的大啦。”

他们在铺了雪白桌布的餐桌前落座，香槟杯一字排开，一个瘦弱不堪的犹太女人低下头走进来为他们斟酒，她身上淡淡的信息素味道和颈侧大片青紫的痕迹无不昭示着她曾遭遇过怎样的侵犯和虐待，吉鲁对这样的景象早已见怪不怪。杰布森少校也许在表面上是为极富亲和力和绅士风度的长官，而私下里，当他想要脱下衣服的时候，他表现出来的兽欲和施虐倾向简直令人叹为观止。

但他能够感受到阿扎尔的后背一下子僵直了，他握着餐叉的手指正在收紧，他并不明白是什么事情叫这个瓦隆人变得如此坐立不安，他暂且推测这不过是同情心过于泛滥的结果。这很愚蠢，他想，也许他们同样会对于杰布森的行事作风感到不适，但是禁忌在于，决不能将其表现出来。

而杰布森少校显然不打算让这可怜的女仆就此退场。他拍了拍手掌，用慢条斯理的声音说：“冬妮娅，过来。”

餐桌一下子陷入死寂，几位女士不约而同地交换了不安的眼神。女仆的肩膀在微微发抖，而警察头子兀自对空气露出了心平气和的笑容。

“我知道犹太血脉对在坐的各位无疑是一种侮辱，可毕竟现在Omega资源匮乏，倘若是如果有谁想要享用她。”杰布森少校大笑起来，故意地、侮辱意味地拍了一把冬妮娅战栗的大腿，“那就请便吧，各位。”他转过脸来，用冷冰冰的口吻下达命令：“滚吧。”

阿扎尔一下子抬起脸来，面无表情地盯着那位饱受凌辱的女仆唯唯诺诺地离开，脸上有一种苍白的怒气。然后低下头，紧紧盯着空荡荡的盘子，把叉子从左手换到右手，放下，再重新抓起来握在左手，吉鲁几乎是在第一时刻觉察出了瓦隆人的抵触情绪，没出息的小子，他想，出于一种莫名的冲动，他在桌子底下狠狠地踢了他的小腿一脚。“现在不是时候。”他用几不可闻的声音警告他。

阿扎尔咬了咬嘴唇，什么也没有说。晚宴依旧维持着相对平和和融洽的氛围，直到结束，吉鲁用“他喝了太多香槟”为由声称将会把埃登·阿扎尔一并捎回去。他不讨厌这个小伙子，但是如果瓦隆人想要在鱼龙混杂的情报局活命，他必须掌握一些规则。

“他在…当众……羞辱她。”他坐进阿德勒轿车的副驾驶，咬着牙，几乎是在用气音说话。

“你说得对，那是他的乐趣。”

“我们不能这样对待Omega。”

“世界上的绝大多数警察头子之间的友谊都建立在对犹太人和Omega的欺辱之上，如果你想做好杰布森的部下就必须接受这个。”吉鲁加上了一句残忍的玩笑，“我想，过不了多久，你也会加入他们寻欢作乐的行列。”

这一次，埃登没有对他露出微笑。“你不明白。”他极其冷淡地说。

奥利维尔以外自己听错了，他还并不习惯自己的权威遭受挑战，他一脚踩住刹车，伴随一阵刺耳的划鸣，车子在街道中央堂而皇之地停了下来。“你说什么？”

埃登的手指一下子绞紧了车把手，用力得指节泛白，他的肩膀颤抖了一下，但是没有回头，后腰依旧坐得笔直。“你这样的人根本不会明白。”他清晰，镇定地重复了一次。

奥利维尔没有任何犹豫，他平静地发号施令：“滚。”距离巴黎市区距离还有差不多三公里的距离，而糟糕、漆黑的雪夜注定了不会有路过的行车愿意捎上他一程，吉鲁再清楚不过。他只是提出了一份忠告，而瓦隆人看起来完全不识好歹，他可没有同情这小子的义务。阿扎尔闻言猛地抬起头，用那种受伤的，湿漉漉的小动物般的目光看了法国人一眼，然后紧紧抿直了唇线。“谢谢你，吉鲁先生。”他冷静地说，然后用力地打开车门钻了出去。

下

阿德勒轿车在把他甩在路边后绝尘而去，埃登望着渐渐融作模糊光点的汽车尾灯看了一会儿，摸摸鼻尖，无奈地笑了一下。又开始下雪了，礼服裹在身上简直像两张单薄的包装纸，阿扎尔搓着手指捧在鼻尖呵了口气，转过身，低下头来沿原路往回返，手脚并用灵活地爬越了花园的栅栏，循着记忆找到早些时候停留过的郁金香花丛。他用鞋尖浅浅地拨开一层花土，露出了那张被匆匆埋下的邀请函。

阿扎尔俯身把那张卡片拾起来，借着雪夜格外清朗的月光端详许久，然后慢慢地用指甲抠掉了那一行印上他名字的油墨。尽管对法国处内部复杂错综的关系网络有所耳闻，在此之前他也根本没有想到能够在这里遇到奥利维尔·吉鲁，他深吸了一口气，把卡片揉皱在掌心，随手揣回口袋里。他在试图摸黑翻回栅栏外时不小心把脚踝卡进了狭窄的空当，手指握不住湿滑的栏杆，半空跌下来摔在地，狠狠崴了一下脚腕，疼得呲牙咧嘴。

阿丽娜及时闻声赶来，在他身前不到两尺的地方站定，澄黄色的眼珠在黑暗里分明浮出警觉和戒备的神情，“嘿，怎么啦？”他嘟哝道，伸手想要摸摸黑背的脖颈，“阿丽娜，是我呀。”黑背毫不领情地躲开了他的手掌，后退一步，凶恶地狂吠起来。好啊翻脸不认人的小白眼狼——阿扎尔气得磨牙，但没辙，他可不愿留在这等着引来少校宅邸里的保安集体出动来抓他。他的脚腕疼得要死，慢慢地扶着栅栏站起来一瘸一拐地准备开溜，溜了还没到半步，领子又被人给揪住了。

他瞅见来人的第一刻下意识地攥紧了口袋里已经被揉成纸团的邀请卡片：“奥利维尔。”

高大的法国人撒谎起来连眼皮都不跳一下：“我有东西落在少校家里了。”

阿扎尔慢慢地眨了眨眼。“原来是这样呀。”

他看着他，把手抄进口袋里。“你的脚怎么回事？”他刻意让语气听起来显得冷淡。

阿扎尔试着对他露出一个笑容，小心地站直了一点，把沾满泥浆的手掌背到身后，避开他的视线。“已经很晚了，快去拿东西然后回家吧，先生。”

吉鲁压根不领情，他甚至懒得继续把谎圆完，伸手抓住了埃登的手腕往自己的方向拖，一手揽过他的后腰直接打横把人抄了起来，打开车门像处理一件行李一样随手塞了进去。阿扎尔的脚踝撞在靠座上，疼得抽气了一声，脸上还是一副有点迟疑的模样，他愣了一下，然后抬起眼睛。“你真好，奥利维尔。”

 

吉鲁叫了三遍，才发现方才还聒噪不休的瓦隆人这会已经缩在后座上睡着了，他伸手去拽他，指尖触及额头却是一片滚烫惊人的触感，这小子是很没出息地发烧了。吉鲁愣了一下，在心里痛骂他是个麻烦精。踌躇再三还是打开车门把阿扎尔捞进了臂间，小个子的瓦隆人软软地贴着他，迷迷糊糊念着道歉的话，吉鲁不耐烦得很，手掌还在阿扎尔的腰际摸来摸去寻找钥匙，掌根直接在他脑门儿上敲了一下叫人闭嘴。埃登就乖乖地安静下来，伸出手帮忙掏钥匙递给他。借着一点路旁的灯光，奥利维尔一下子看到了那只靠近的手腕上清晰的针孔和淤青，法国人停顿了一下，在心底清晰地嗤笑一声，他不知道情报局的年轻特工原来还是个瘾君子。

他接过了钥匙。

阿扎尔落脚的租房是个位置偏僻的窄屋，吉鲁按下开关，昏暗冷清的灯光慢慢映出褪色的蓝色墙纸，房间的主人看起来没有为其多增添一点生活气息的兴趣，他的私人用品很少，电水壶的插头被随意扔在地上，长得歪歪扭扭的仙人掌和过期的牛奶盒一齐摆在窗边。吉鲁上尉实在没有做保姆的习惯，也并没有和此人过多瓜葛的意图，一皱眉头把阿扎尔放倒在沙发上后就准备打道回府。结果手放在门把上的前一秒，可恨的比利时人又在哼哼了。

“奥利维尔。”他把自己缩得更小了一点，小声地喊他的名字，“你可以帮我拿一下我的退烧药吗？就在床头柜的抽屉里。”

他的脸颊被烧得泛起红晕，一双眼睛清澈透底。吉鲁犹豫了一下，叹气。“好吧。”他说。

他打开第一个抽屉，翻过几张过期的商场购物券，一封龙飞凤舞地签着姓名的信件，和夹着边角泛黄的旧照片的相框，吉鲁随意扫过一眼，目光刻意在相片另一侧被埃登·阿扎尔搂住肩膀的，笑容明亮，长相有几分相似的男孩脸上停留了片刻。然后是第二个抽屉，总算找对了地方，他拨弄开几个乱糟糟地堆在一块的药瓶，挪开手指，一盒排列整齐、已经被用掉了一半的针剂在手指底下露了出来。

埃登·阿扎尔并不是瘾君子，他注射的是另外一种东西。

他慢慢地合上了抽屉。

 

他在公用电话亭里投进一枚硬币，然后拨通了一个临时号码。

“早上好，奥利，英特拉里埃的天气怎么样？”

“塞萨尔。”他说，“帮我在档案库查找这个名字，Eden Hazard。”

“认真的吗？据我所知，我们的线下并没有使用这样的…代号的特工。”

“那就试试这个。”奥利维尔驻目远眺，凝视着黎明降临前灰蒙蒙的蓝色天际，掌心慢慢地滑过楼梯色块剥落的金属扶手，“‘thorgan’。”

电话另端传来椅子腿划过地面的兹拉声，然后是脚步，呼吸，手指翻过纸页的声响。“名字曾经的持有者是一位比利时人，三年前随着英特拉里埃事件一块儿销声匿迹…最近这个代号又被重新启用了。抱歉，奥利，你并没有进一步调用此项信息的权限。”

“已经足够了，多谢你。”

他慢慢地微笑了。

 

直到第二个星期，就在吉鲁已经单方面地认为这位不请自来地撞进过他的世界里几个小时的比利时人已经很识趣地离开了他的生活，意外发生了。他压根儿就不知道瓦隆人是从哪打听来了他秘书的号码，总之当他被勒尼小姐礼貌地截在门口，通知他有位阿扎尔先生为表达谢意送来了一大捧鲜花的时候，他简直有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我不要花。”他坚决地告诉她，“把它们全部扔掉。”

勒尼小姐尴尬地清了清嗓子。“阿扎尔先生说他会呆在办公室等您。”

“见鬼。”上尉骂了一声，他摔上门，大步流星地朝办公楼里走。隔着老远他几乎就能够闻到那股味道——不是幻觉，离办公室的房间越近一点儿花香就愈发浓烈几分。瓦隆人到底买了多少鲜花？

然后他想起来，没有一种花可以有这么浓烈的牛奶香味儿。

他打开了房门。

一捧鲜花被胡乱丟在地上，Omega的信息素几乎是在第一时间爆炸式地灌进他的鼻腔，瓦隆人抱起膝盖缩在墙边，一动不动。Alpha的本能在他的血管里激荡，吉鲁的脚步滞在原地，片刻过后，强迫自己冷静下来，走过去弯腰按住了阿扎尔的肩膀。

“发生了什么，告诉我。”

“奥利维尔。”他没有动，把脸颊埋在臂弯里，轻声地说，“…我好像搞砸了。”

法国人单手握住他的手腕把人径直拽了起来，瓦隆人细声呜咽了一声，抬起脸来，他的眼圈泛红，额前柔软的卷发被汗水打湿，双颊泛起滚烫的红晕，湿漉漉的眼底全然是不知所措的神情。“你在个人信息简历上伪造了你的第二性别。”他说。阿扎尔凝视着他，唇边泛起一个苦涩的微笑，他什么也没有说，只是向后几步，一踮脚便靠坐在办公桌沿上，伸手用胳膊搂住他的脖颈，Omega甜熟的气息洒在他颈旁，“帮帮我，奥利。”

Omega柔软而顺从地为他打开身体，模拟性交的动作挺动腰胯，隔着布料吉鲁也能感受到那里炙热的高温，他没有拒绝瓦隆人主动的邀请，把手指慢慢从臀缝滑到腿根，然后是膝盖，小腿，脚腕。他用手指摩挲着阿扎尔脚腕上未被短袜覆盖的那一小块皮肤。“你是个聪明人，埃登。我喜欢和聪明的人打交道。”他忽然笑了起来，“而你能不能告诉我，假若我此时此刻在这里标记了你，要付出多大的代价呢？”

阿扎尔的动作一顿，心惶然沉下。

吉鲁收紧握住他脚腕的手指，不留下任何逃避的余地。“你故意接近我，故意让我看到那盒用掉一半的抑制剂，故意在我的办公桌前发情。你要我标记你，要我相信你足够清白和无害，你要一点一滴地从我身上榨取所有可利用的情报，因为什么？埃登——”他慢慢地俯下身，用虎口卡住瓦隆人的咽喉，逼迫他仰起头来，“我再问一次，你想得到什么？”

Omega的脸上顿时失去了血色，他被仰面按在办公桌上，被迫直视法国人咄咄逼人的眼睛，像个被看穿所有魔术把戏的小丑，荒诞狼狈，死死咬着下唇，鼻息颤抖，一个字也说不出来。

他慢条斯理地说：“俄国人给他们专门执行情色任务的特工起了个名字，‘ласточка’，燕子。而你知道你是什么吗？婊子。”阿扎尔摇着头，睁大了眼睛，像只受惊的小动物下意识地往后缩。奥利维尔显然对这种猫捉老鼠的游戏感到很不耐烦，他用手掌握住他的胯部粗暴地往回拖，然后脱掉了他的裤子。“婊子。”他低声说，把膝盖轻而易举地顶进瓦隆人的双腿之间，阿扎尔几乎是在肿胀的阴茎前端被触碰到的第一刻就射了出来，他咬着牙，被耻辱和慌乱催得眼圈通红，从鼻腔冒出掺杂鼻音的细小呜咽，射精的快感余韵尚未消退，后穴湿软的渴求几乎让他无法顾念其他，他知道搞砸了，他的脑袋里乱作一团糨糊，这从一开始就是一个骗局，一个圆圈，一场精心为他策划好的逼供，一切都搞砸了。

奥利维尔一粒一粒打开皮带扣，不紧不慢，金属扣帽敲在桌面上发出清脆的铮当声，阿扎尔的肩膀瑟缩着。“你的确是个比利时人，但你仍然为英国人工作。你是个骗子，小叛徒，我猜蓝军为你分配的任务是接近杰布森少校——可你擅作主张地决定跑来招惹我。

“因为什么，埃登？是你的弟弟吗，他叫什么，索尔根，是这个名字对吗？”

阿扎尔明显地对这个名字起了反应，他突然拼命挣扎起来，眼底泛起一阵耻辱的愤怒。“三年前，”他终于肯开口了，声线颤抖，哑不成声，“三年前，你受命前往欧洲大陆执行谍报任务，在德国本土建立情报网络。五个月后，整个情报网遭到了剿灭，没有人知道发生了什么，所有人都失踪了，只有你活了下来，成为纳粹德国忠心耿耿的帮手和盟友，法国处的情报高官，你向蓝军提供的最后情报是一份遇难名单，他的名字在那个名单里，你杀了他，你害死了他。”

他甚至咧嘴讽刺地笑了一下：“叛徒，你凭什么——你有什么资格这么说？”

而这彻底地、真真正正地激怒了吉鲁，掐住瓦隆人咽喉的力道一下子收紧，没有经过任何的润滑准备，法国人掰开他的屁股狠狠顶胯地把阴茎整根捅了进去，Alpha的性器撑开了湿软的甬道内每一个细微的角落，阿扎尔顿时发出了一声的拔高的哭叫，他挣扎着抓住吉鲁扼住他喉咙的手腕想要挣脱。“你想知道发生了什么？我来告诉你发生了什么，英特拉里埃出现了内鬼，德国人在秘密碰头的窄巷里把我们一网打尽，他们把我放了出来，要我承诺为他们工作，我逃跑了，但是没有来得及。所以他枪毙了他们，所有人，他当着我的面儿一个接一个地枪毙了他们——”吉鲁的声音哑了下来，“三年来我从未有一刻忘记发生过的一切，从未有一刻停止重建英特拉里埃的尝试，我串通双面线人一度隐姓埋名长达五个月，而你现在来指责我是个叛徒——你敢指责我是个叛徒？

“你知道我会做什么吗，埃登？我会标记你，就像你期望我对你做的那样，不仅如此，我还会射在你的生殖腔里，直到你怀上我的孩子为止。这就是你想要的，不是吗？噢，对了，我还得付你钱。”

阿扎尔浑身颤抖，泪水从鼻梁滑下来，这是他第一次真正地感到害怕，他的视线模糊不清，入耳的话语全部变成粗糙的砾石，耳道一片嗡鸣，早已分不清谎话和肺腑之言。空气里混杂着牛奶和烂熟的苹果香，还有Alpha信息素呛人而浓烈的药火味儿。Omega的腰身软得像一摊水，被法国人轻而易举地捞住往上提，龟头准确地撞在前列腺上，无穷无尽的极端快感和刺激催生出了一种近乎痛苦的疲倦，他从没哭得这么厉害过，他服软了，他哀求过，而法国人看起来全无放过他的意思，只是一次又一次地把他的身体钉死在桌面上。他还在寻找某一点，某一道缝隙，能够让一个Omega完全属于他的标志。而他就快要成功了。

阿扎尔感受到了这个，恐惧催生出了最后一点挣扎的力气，他竭尽全力地想要缩起身子，几近绝望地恳求：“不要进去，别。奥利维尔，奥利，对不起，对不起，求求你，求求你不要——”

吉鲁的阴茎深深捅开了他的生殖腔，他把嘴唇附在他耳畔低语。“我以为你在踏进我办公室的那一刻起就已经做好了准备呢，婊子。”吉鲁完完全全地操开了他，Omega的身体像颗烂熟的果子甜美而柔软地承纳下他的全部暴行，他在他身体里成结，标记，射精。阿扎尔痛得发抖，只是没力气再喊出一个字，他把额头靠在法国人的肩膀上，双目失焦，小腿无力地从桌沿垂下来。


End file.
